


Progress Isn't Always Dangerous

by AlexaNDYE



Series: Pepperony Week 7-10-2016 to 7-16-2016 [2]
Category: Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-07-23 01:14:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7460856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexaNDYE/pseuds/AlexaNDYE
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My favorite fanfiction trope, by far, is the 'Fake Relationship/Marriage', so I thought I'd write a little Pepperony fic for it. Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Progress Isn't Always Dangerous

“I know this is above anything else you’ve ever done for me—“ Pepper began. Her words were halted abruptly when she felt Tony’s hands on her shoulders.

“Pep, it’s fine.”

“Mm,” she hummed. She questioned her initial proposal from the moment it passed her lips seven days ago, because it was her boss, but it was also her only option. All of her guy-friends were either married, or had children.

Tony spun her around once they reached an unfamiliar doorstep. The door was wooden; a red center with a black border. A nail was poking out from the center and hung on the nail was a Christmas wreath.

It wasn’t terribly cold in Philadelphia. It was certainly not cold enough to snow, but it was cold enough for the grass to be frosted.

“Hey,” he muttered with a low, husky voice. Their gazes locked, and Pepper could feel a tug on her heart. Maybe it was Tony’s comforting chocolate brown eyes, or maybe it was the nervousness. She wasn’t quite sure. She went with both. “Everything is going to be okay. Your parents aren’t going to suspect a thing. They’re going to love me. They love you. And even if things go south, you can just explain to them that they don’t control your life.”

Pepper began to nod at his comforting words. “Okay.” She had to believe everything was going to be okay, or else her parents will suspect something isn’t right. “Okay. You’re right. Everything is going to be fine.”

He wrapped his arm around her waist and stood by her side. “And besides, even if our whole plan runs amuck, they’ll love me so much, they’ll be _wishing_ I was your boyfriend.”

Before Pepper rang the doorbell, she elbowed Tony hard in the side. He groaned with a smile, making her smile as well.

\---

Her parents are not what he initially thought. He thought he was going to be greeted by a stern, grumpy old man, who cared a little too much about politics and the state of the union, and a carefree woman to set the balance.

They were both loving and supportive.

Her father, Paul Potts, was a retired lawyer, who knew a little about what Tony did in the business and out of business sense. He was comedic, and down to earth.

Her mother, Anya Potts, was a Kindergarten teacher. She always talked about her students, how smart they’ve become, and how much good they’re going to do in the world when they grow older.

The dinner was probably the best home cooked meal Tony has ever eaten, and after stuffing their faces, they were all laughs and smiles.

Tony’s business past rarely came up, and he was grateful for that. Both of the parents were more concerned with his personality, his visions of the future with their daughter, and the possibility of grandchildren, all of which Pepper pleaded for them to stop.

Pepper’s jaw practically drops when the first few words come out of his mouth. Tony’s answers are calm, and unusually less crude than usual.

“I’m only here as long as Pepper wants me here. I just want her to be happy,” he answers. “And as for grandchildren, that’s completely up to her.” He wrapped his arm around Pepper, and affectionately rubbed her shoulder and back. His eyes fell on hers and then flashed a warm, sincere smile. In that moment, Pepper felt her heart skip a beat. His eyes fell back on her parents. “I wouldn’t want to pressure her into anything.”

“No, of course.” Paul Potts nodded. “You’re absolutely right.”

After another few minutes of talking, Pepper offered to gather the dishes. Tony got up beside her and offered to take her father’s plate and silverware.

He met Pepper in the kitchen and started rinsing the food off the plates.

“Why are you trying to be perfect?” Pepper whispered lowly so her parents in the dining room wouldn’t hear.

“Perfect?” Tony smirked at the thought. “Why thank you, Miss Potts.”

“You can be yourself, you know. You don’t have to put on this act.” She handed him another plate.

Tony stared at the plate in his hands and bit his lip. _It’s not an act._ “Okay, fine, I’ll try to loosen up a bit. Happy?”

She leaned against the counter as he finished up with the dishes. “By loosen up, I hope you don’t mean the September 18th 2008 kind of ‘loosen up’.”

Tony laughed. “Oh dear god. I don’t think your parents would let me in the _entire_ _state_ if I did that.” Pepper laughed along with him, and as the laughter dwindled, she could feel another tug on her heart.

“Thank you, Tony.”

“Hm?”

“For doing this for me.”

He dried his hands on a towel and hung it back on the rack. His body moved closer to hers when he turned to face her, and she could feel her heart stop. It was one of those moments where it felt like time has stopped and you’re the only two people in the universe.

“You know I’d do anything for you,” he muttered. Pepper’s ears perked up at his words. “I have to repay you somehow, you know.”

“What do you mean by that?”

“You’ve taken care of me for the past ten years while I’ve reciprocated with less than pleasant versions of my ‘thanks’, if that’s what you’d even call it.” He shrugged. “I owe you.”

A smile tugged at her lips. “So, you’re doing this because you feel like you owe me?”

She was surprised when he shook his head. “I’m doing this because I want you to be happy. It’s the least I can do after all the misery I put you through.”

Their gazes locked, and in that moment, Pepper was very certain they were the only two people in the universe.

“You know I love you, Pepper.” His smile was sincere, sweet, and warm, and completely unlike Tony. Maybe all that time they’ve spent together in the office, in press conferences, and in the business orientated setting made her lose sight of who Tony Stark really is.

She was used to the sly, narcissistic, flamboyant, and overzealous Tony, but the man in front of her was nothing like that. He was quite the opposite.

“I know.” She got lost in the moment. She damned those soft brown eyes of his, because before she knew what she was doing, she was already leaning towards him. Her arms wrapped around his neck, her head tilted, and her lips pressed against his. He held her waist and pressed her against his body, holding her, and kissing her. The kiss was soft and warm, and comforting. It was everything they wanted, but didn’t have the courage to force it into the open.

Pepper had to abruptly pull away when she heard the footsteps behind them.

“Should we give you two some room?” Her father asked with a laugh.

“No, no,” Pepper shook her head. “We’re good.” Tony was a little disappointed their kiss only last a couple seconds.

“Good, because I want to see if Stark has it in him to beat me at this game.”

Tony’s eyes widened. “What game?”

Pepper rolled her eyes. “My dad got an xBox. He’s been playing Just Dance non-stop for the past few weeks. He says it does wonders for his weight loss plan.”

“Ah,” Tony replied. “Wait, he wants me to play?”

Pepper smiled as she pushed him into the living room. “Break a leg, Stark.”

\---

Pepper and Tony didn’t get back on the private jet until late in the evening, only because Pepper had to ice Tony’s knee. Apparently ‘Just Dance’ can be really strenuous.

He hobbled up the stairs with Pepper’s help and plopped down on the chair. He let out a sigh of relief as he leaned into the softness of the cushions.

“Tell your dad I am never doing that ever again.”

Pepper laughed. “I’ll be sure to scold him for injuring you.”

“Thanks.”

He watched Pepper move about the cabin, letting the pilot, as well as the stewardesses, know they’re ready to takeoff. She shuffled around, gathering her things, checking the e-mail on her phone, and making sure everything is in its proper place.

After a few minutes, she plopped down in the spot beside him and crossed a leg over the other. She tapped away on her phone. Her eyes never left the screen until she felt a warm hand on the spot above her knee.

He was thinking too much and too loudly. Maybe he was overthinking what happened in her parents’ kitchen, or maybe he wasn’t. He wouldn’t know until he asked. Tony gently rubbed the spot with his thumb. “We’re okay, right, Pepper?”

“Yeah. Why would we be?” She asked.

“Well… in the kitchen… I mean…” he fumbled with his words. “... erm… what exactly did it mean?”

Pepper opened her mouth, expecting a properly worded explanation to flow out, but nothing came out. She had no words describe what happened, because of her feelings. She processed the words he said to her, and the kiss, and then she processed the future. He was Tony Stark, CEO of Stark Industries, and she was Pepper Potts, Personal Assistant to Tony Stark. What future was there for them? What would the press think? What would the world think? She didn’t want to cross that line yet. Maybe someday, but not yet.

“I-I’m not exactly sure what it meant,” Pepper replied.

He paused to process her words. “Is it a good thing?”

A smiled tugged on her lips. “I would say it’s a good thing, but not right now. Not when there’s Justin Hammer around the corner, and the Expo, and… you know.”

Tony’s smile fell. “Yeah… right. Of course.”

Her hand fell onto his and for a brief second they shared another heartfelt moment. It held promise, not for tomorrow, but for the future – however long into the future it will be.

“Of course,” he muttered sadly.


End file.
